Trunks's Biggest Challenge Reedited
by Manga Kat
Summary: A co-fic done with a friend of mine, Trunks has to babysit two Saiyan Girls, alternate universe. Taken in turns to write, Tahlia starts off, then it's my turn..and so on.


Well, here's the first chapter of the fanfic! Hopes ya likes, it's my first  
  
with Somika and Quartina so it took me a while to get used to the  
  
characters...  
  
(The scene is set, on some fiery planet, probably about to explode or  
  
something, Somika (10 years old) is trying to fix a ship as that ship is the  
  
only way off of the planet. Somika is joined by the naive Quartina (4 years  
  
old) she's keeping watch, whatever is chasing them is coming closer, every  
  
second counts.)  
  
ChapterOne  
  
"SOM-EEE-KAAAA!!!" Quartina cried running up to Somika.  
  
"Have you finished  
  
the ship yet?" Quartina cried tugging on Somika's armour.  
  
"Um, I don't know,  
  
I don't know what I'm doing!" Somika said tugging hopelessly at wires and  
  
bolts in the engine of the only remaining ship in sight.  
  
"HURRY!! The mean  
  
thingeys almost here!" Quartina shouted.  
  
"Arg, listen kid, I'm doing the  
  
best I." Somika began.  
  
"So, this is were you two are hiding.." The voice  
  
sounded mean and deep, perfectly fitting something you'd want to run away  
  
from. Quartina and Somika looked up, all they could see was the black  
  
outline of something huge, something repulsive. The large figure had one arm  
  
out stretched suddenly a beam of light shout out of it and destroyed the  
  
ship. Quartina and Somika were thrown back by the blast. Somika looked up,  
  
then looked around for Quartina. Quartina stood up with barley any  
  
scratches, she sure was tough for a four-year-old. Somika cringed, and got  
  
up, it was bad enough she was a lower class Saiyan, but to be surpassed by a  
  
four-year-old, just kinda got to her. Somika scooped Quartina up in her arms  
  
and started to run.  
  
"Now, where are you girls going, huh?" The black figure  
  
said as he teasingly fired at them. Suddenly Somika took flight,  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
She told Quartina, as she narrowly avoided a few more of the monsters  
  
blasts. Quartina began giggling as she felt the wind in her hair. Somika  
  
outstretched her hand and began firing at the sandy ground, making dust and  
  
smoke block them out of view. The monster clenched his fists then flew into  
  
the dust, after a few seconds the dust cleared, but Somika and Quartina were  
  
no where to be seen! The monster looked around, trying to sense a power  
  
level, but nothing. Somika put Quartina down, and looked over the rocks the  
  
two were hiding behind, nothing, that was a good sign.  
  
"Hey, Somika, looky  
  
what I found!" Quartina half whispered. Somika walked over to where Quartina  
  
was standing.  
  
"Good girl. Quartina!" Somika said as she looked over the  
  
space ship Quartina had found. Somika jumped inside the ship, it was  
  
functioning properly, as long as they could leave unnoticed, they would be  
  
safe.  
  
"Quartina, get in, we gotta get outta here now!" Somika said powering  
  
the ship up. Quartina finished writing "Quartina was here" in the sand and  
  
got in the ship, she sat on Somika's lap, as there wasn't enough room. "Hold  
  
on Quartina!" Somika said as she launched the ship. But suddenly the ship  
  
stopped,  
  
"Going somewhere?" Said a voice. Somika looked back, the monster  
  
had one of the legs of the ship!  
  
"Oh man, no..No, no, no." Somika said,  
  
hopelessly pushing buttons, trying to get away.  
  
"Somika." Quartina said.  
  
"Not now, Quartina." Somika said, cold sweat dripping down her face.  
  
"Somika." Quartina said, getting impatient.  
  
"I'm the only one that can save  
  
us now kid, so keep quiet and let me work!" Somika shouted.  
  
"BUT SOMIKA!"  
  
Quartina shouted and pushed a large red button. The ship pelted forward,  
  
leaving the monster and planet behind.  
  
".But.But how.WHAT'DYA DO  
  
QUARTINA?!?" Somika shouted in astonishment.  
  
"I pushed the booster button,  
  
the boosters were right in front of the mean monster guy, so I figured if he  
  
got blasted in the face he'd let go." Quartina said as if every four year  
  
old and over should know that.  
  
"But, how'd you know which button, was the  
  
booster button?" Somika asked trying to control the ship.  
  
"Daddy taught me,  
  
he worked on a ship like this with Mr Bardock." Quartina said looking out  
  
the window. Suddenly the ship went all out of control and went hurtling down  
  
wards. The ship got really hot and soon there was a sense of gravity  
  
surrounding the ship. Then it all went blank..  
  
"Somika." Somika heard  
  
Quartina's voice whisper.  
  
"Where, where are we?" Somika asked absently  
  
opening her eyes.  
  
"The ship's monitor says, Ee-arth.." Quartina said  
  
pointing to the ship.  
  
"Earth? That's were cousin Kakarott lives."  
  
Hopes ya likes it buddy, can't wait to hear back,  
  
~Tazzy ^-^  
  
I likes bud ^_^, Right here I go.  
  
Quartina looked up to Somika "Cousin Kakarott?" she asked looking puzzled Somika smiled but sweatdropped  
  
"Yes Kakarott.he's Uncle Bardock's second son.he got sent to Earth as a baby.don't you remember? I told you a year ago"  
  
"Ohhhhh yeah, I remember" Little Quartina said, a sweet smile spread across her face but then she looked back up to Somika "But Somika."  
  
"Yes?" Somika asked the little blonde Saiyan  
  
"I didn't know Kakarott was my cousin" Somika's eyes widened and then she anime fainted "Somika?" Quartina looked down at her fainted friend  
  
"E-heh.I'm alright.look Quartina, when I said cousin Kakarott I meant he was my cousin.heh unless Toma was Bardock's brother or something" she explained to the little Saiyan  
  
"Oh." Quartina looked down, she wasn't stupid or anything like that, just a bit naïve  
  
"Heh anyway it doesn't matter.we'll soon find Kakarott and when we do.we'll ask him if he can help us" Somika smiled and got up "Anyway.let's see what's out here" she said and opened up the ship's door. Both Saiyan girls stepped out of the space-ship and both stepped onto the grass,  
  
"Wow.look.it's.it's so big" Quartina said while looking around, It was true that in her 4 years of living she'd never seen such a place.although she had gone on a rage mission to a large planet once.but her thoughts had been wiped when she turned into a Giant Ape. Somika was just as speechless as she looked around at the scenery  
  
"This place is amazing.and.so green." she finally managed to say , Quartina nodded in agreement then she giggled as a butterfly flew past her  
  
"Hey Somika look at that!" she yelled and pointed to it  
  
"Huh?! Wow!! A butterfly!"  
  
" A butterfly?"  
  
"Yeah I read about them.their these insects that are really pretty.and they evolved from a Cocoon which in turn evolved from a caterpillar.and their not tasty to eat so don't even think about it"  
  
"But Somika.I wouldn't wanna eat these.their too pretty!"  
  
"Well just as well.heh anyway.let's try and find Kakarott" Somika said and then closed her eyes  
  
"Huh?.but Somika.how will closing your eyes help?" Quartina asked Somika who just stood there as if she was concentrating on something  
  
"Hey Quartina please be quiet for a few seconds.I'm trying to sense his ki"  
  
"His ki?"  
  
"His ki.ki means inner-energy.I have it.you have it.everyone has it.now.if I concentrate hard enough.I'll know where Kakarott is and.aha!! Come on Quartina I've found him!" Somika shouted and picked up Quartina  
  
" Huh? .so.we'll finally see Kakarott?!" Somika nodded and smiled  
  
"I've never met him before.but I heard his voice through my scouter once.he sounds kind.heh and I can sense that deep inside him he has the spirit that Uncle Bardock once had" Somika powered up a bit more so she flew faster "Getting closer.man can you feel that ki?!" Quartina still looked puzzled by the whole ki thing.but she closed her eyes and concentrated hard  
  
"Huh?.I.hey I can sense a big power!!" Quartina said excitedly  
  
" Yeah! And we're almost there" Somika finally reached a place, that was all rocky "Hey Kakarott!!!!" Somika yelled as she landed, Goku looked at her with a puzzled expression, Somika then noticed there were other people there.a guy with short black hair, a green pointy-earred guy with a turban and cape, a little bald guy with six dots on his head, a man with black hair that went straight up , Somika reconised him briefly as Vegeta.the prince of Saiyans, a woman with green-blue hair, a cute little boy with black hair, a handsome young looking teen boy with purple hair, a blue cat- thing and a guy with three eyes?!  
  
"Do.do I know you.or should I know who you are?" Goku asked Somika as she smiled up at him  
  
He really does look just like Uncle Bardock.minus the scar of course.but apart from that.it's uncanny! Somika thought to herself  
  
"Oh great.first that purple haired kid appeared out of no-where and now these two girls show up" Vegeta huffed and folded his arms  
  
"Hey.Goku.how come that little girl knows you?" Krillin whispered to his buddy who just shrugged  
  
"I don't know Krillin.I've never seen them before"  
  
"Kakarott.I know you probably don't know me.but believe it or not I'm your cousin.Somika" Somika said, although she somehow could sense that Goku was having trouble with seeing that  
  
"Awww Goku look! Their Saiyans!! Just like you!" Bulma pointed out  
  
"Peh.shut up woman that's impossible! Planet Vegeta was blown up exactly 24 years ago.the only Saiyans who survived was me.Kakarott, Nappa and Radditz.no one el." Vegeta trailed off, as Somika let her tail unfold from her waist and just swing from side to side and Quartina jumped down onto the ground and wagged her tail "But.how?!" Vegeta spluttered in shock  
  
"Hey yeah.didn't Freiza blow up Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked Vegeta who sweatdropped  
  
"That's what I just said you idiot!!" he yelled, Bulma, in the meantime went over and knelt down to talk to the two girls  
  
"If Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta.and Vegeta, Goku and the other two were the only ones to survive.how did you two manage to be here?" Quartina looked up at Bulma and decided to try and explain  
  
"Well.when someone made a wish to a big dragon they said for those that were killed by the villainous-wonder-midget with ice-cream cones sticking out of the side of his head and his henchmen, to be brought back to life.and since all us Saiyans were killed by the villainous-wonder-midget and his henchmen.we were brought back to life" Quartina said, Bulma smiled kindly as she could see the little girl was trying her best to explain, although Goku, Gohan and Krillin were laughing about the villainous-wonder- midget thing, Vegeta didn't burst out laughing but just smirked,  
  
"So.who are you two?" Gohan asked them.  
  
"I'm Somika! I'm the cousin of Kakarott.or. "Goku" as you know him I'm 10 years old.and a low class Saiyan.but I'm still strong!" she stated and her tail thrashed about to prove that point, Vegeta was about to say something although Bulma sent him a sharp glare that made him think otherwise and she looked back at the girls  
  
"and what about you li'll one?" Bulma asked Quartina who went all shy-like  
  
"My name's Quartina.and I'm only 4 years old" she said holding up four fingers  
  
"You seem kinda shy for a Saiyan warrior." Yamcha said, although Quartina thought he was being rude and started to cry, Bulma picked up the crying child and began to soothe her  
  
"Aww don't cry.Yamcha wasn't being rude.were you Yamcha?!" Bulma growled at him, which made Yamcha freak out slightly and he waved his arms really fast  
  
"No no! I just meant that.well.nearly all the Saiyans we've ever met.apart from Goku, have always been so.vicious and intent on hurting all of us.I wasn't being rude to you.I mean you two are the first Saiyans that haven't come to take over Earth or obliterate us.HONEST!" Yamcha said as quickly as possible.  
  
That calmed Quartina down and she just sniffled a bit "Well.as long as your not being rude.Daddy always said that if someone be's rude to you.then their just hopeless losers" Bulma chuckled slightly  
  
"well your Daddy sounds like a very smart man.and believe me he's very right about that ^_^" Bulma said.ignoring Yamcha's sudden blurt out of  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
Piccolo looked at the little girl as she wagged her tail "Hey.how come the little girl."  
  
"QUARTINA!! Her name's Quartina.not `Little Girl'" Somika said angrily seeming very angry that Piccolo just called Quartina that  
  
"Okay then.*ahem* .How come `Quartina' has a white tail?" he asked, Somika looked at all the others  
  
"Well she's a little bit.different to other Saiyans" she begun to say  
  
" How different?" Goku asked and knelt down to his young cousin and then Somika started to tell them about Quartina's origin  
  
" She was created by my Uncle's best friend, Toma, because Toma wanted a family.but Bardock had killed his wife by accident and Toma was heartbroken.he spent days in the labs.we all started to worry about him.and finally.well.he had finished whatever he'd been working on.me and Radditz got introduced to Quartina just two days after she'd been `born' I was only six years old back then.and Radditz had been four.in a matter of weeks we all played together forever under the watchful eye of Quartina's father.Toma was really protective over Quartina .and well.we also met Prince Vegeta back then.only he was just a three-year old." she trailed off as Vegeta seemed to faintly remember "Anyway.time passed and soon Quartina was a happy and healthy three year old.and then.and then Planet Vegeta was blown up.and most of us were all killed .except Nappa, Kakarott, Radditz and Vegeta.but then we were all wished back to life.and somehow the planet got restored too.since then we hadn't really bothered to go and take over other planets.we just went back to trading with other aliens.and it was when we heard about Frieza's defeat .and that it was Kakarott who defeated him.we realized that many years had passed.we lived happily for a year.until this mean monster came a few days ago.in a matter of days he managed to turn Planet Vegeta into a planet of chaos.again.we came here to get away from him.and so far we're safe" Somika said finally finishing her long story, Goku smiled  
  
"So you'll be staying here for a while?"  
  
"Well.yeah of course we will.e-heh it'd be quite dangerous for us to go back at the moment."  
  
"Well of course we'll look after you.I'm sure Chi-Chi wouldn't mind"  
  
"Um Goku.haven't we got to train.you know? Because of the androids!" Piccolo said to Goku  
  
"Oh yeah.e-heh hey Trunks why don't you look after the girls?" Trunks's eyes widened  
  
"M.Me?!" "Well yeah.besides me and the other's will take a break from our training to help out.and if that monster follows them here.we can take him on!" Goku said sounding fully confident  
  
"Well.okay" Trunks said looking down to the girls.  
  
Over to you Tazzy ^_^ -Rebecca.  
He he, hey ya, buddy! Well here's chapter three, it was a little shorter  
  
then I would have expected, but I think this is really cute, hopes ya likes!  
  
^^  
  
~Tazzy  
  
"Ok, we'll all go and train, and Trunks will baby sit the girls, we'll come  
  
see you later Trunks." Goku shouted down to Trunks as he and the others all  
  
went off to train somewhere.  
  
"But.But I need to get back.Back to my time!"  
  
Trunks tried to tell Goku and the others but they had already flown off.  
  
"Ya know, you're welcome to baby sit them at Capsule Corp." Bulma said.  
  
"Er..Thanks, come on girls, were going now." Trunks said as Bulma jumped  
  
into her hover car. Quartina happily jumped into the hover car as well  
  
leaving Somika and Trunks to fly. Trunks began to walk, then noticed Somika  
  
hadn't even left the spot she was first standing in. Trunks turned around to  
  
look at Somika, "Are you coming, Somika?" Trunks asked. Trunks then noticed  
  
that Somika was blushing, probably for the first time in her whole life.  
  
"Um, yeah I'm coming, but I just wanted to ask you something first." Somika  
  
said twiddling her thumbs, getting redder by the second.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, I've been told I can really get annoying, I promise I  
  
won't annoy you if.You go on a date with me." Somika stuttered, now  
  
completely red.  
  
"WHAT?!? NO!!!" Trunks shouted. Somika looked up in shock,  
  
which then turned to fury. Trunks cowered back, Somika looked like she was  
  
going to explode, but she didn't, she just flew off. Trunks flew after her.  
  
At Capsule Corp  
  
Bulma's ship landed down at Capsule Corp, she and Quartina happily jumped  
  
out of the ship, and at exactly that moment a very confused Trunks, and a  
  
rather angry Somika landed right next to them. Quartina ran up to Somika and  
  
raised her arms, signalling she wanted to be picked up, Quartina smiled her  
  
sweet little smile to ensure she got a piggy back too. Somika looked down at  
  
her kawaii little friend, and picked her up, like she could resist. Somika  
  
carefully placed Quartina on her shoulders and began walking to Capsule  
  
Corp's door. Somika watched as Trunks got ever closer to the door. Somika  
  
smirked and ran to get there before him, little Quartina bouncing around on  
  
Somika's shoulders. Somika stepped in just before Trunks and smirked almost  
  
Vegeta like and slammed the door before Trunks could get in.  
  
"Huh? Somika!  
  
Open the door!" Somika and Quartina heard Trunks shout from outside.  
  
"Somika, why'd ya do that?" Quartina asked as Somika placed her on the  
  
couch.  
  
"Cause Trunks turned down the wrong girl." Somika smirked and watched  
  
through the window as Trunks helplessly tugged at the door.  
  
"Oh no, I better  
  
help Trunks find the right girl to turn around." Quartina thought to her  
  
self, totally misunderstanding what Somika said. She shrugged, got off the  
  
couch and began spinning around, hoping she was the right girl to be turned  
  
around by Trunks.  
  
Well, can't wait for the fourth chapter! ^^  
  
~Tazzy  
  
LOL! Trust little Quartina to do something like that ^_^ that's so adorable! Heh anyway..here comes the 4th chapter.  
  
Somika looked at her little friend as she turned around, never stopping and sweatdropped "Quartina.what are you doing?" she asked the little blond haired Saiyan who still kept spinning around  
  
"I'm.trying to turn myself the wrong way.so then Trunks can turn me around the right way" Quartina answered and then her eyes went all spirally and she fell over.her little face facing the ceiling  
  
"Oooooh.pretty lights" she murmured, her voice all awkward from spinning around so much, Somika giggled slightly and then helped Quartina up  
  
"Bet you won't go doing that again in a hurry hmm?" Somika said to Quartina although she had a kind smile on her face  
  
"Nuh uh.it makes my head go all funny" Quartina replied before shaking her head so that the room would stop spinning around her, then she went over to the door  
  
"Quartina don't let him in!" Somika said to Quartina who looked at her with a puzzled expression  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You remember the story of the little mean ugly iceyin right?"  
  
"Yeah.sort of.e-heh how does it go again?" Quartina said putting a hand behind her head and laughing nervously, Somika took a deep breath and began to tell Quartina the story  
  
"A long time ago.there were three little Sayains.Toma.Celipa.and Bardock." she began, although Quartina interrupted  
  
"Hey isn't that my Daddy's name in there?" Quartina asked "and Mama's name.and Uncle Bardock" Somika nodded  
  
"Yeah.well.erm.that's who they were named after.anyway! .and they all lived in a small space pod." and again Quartina interrupted  
  
"That's silly, how could you fit three Sayains into a small space pod?"  
  
"They were little! That's how they could fit in there! .now where was I?.oh yeah! .*ahem* and they lived happily in there.til one day a mean ugly iceyin came from far away and he planned to eat them.and he knocked on their space pod and said in his odd sounding voice `Little Sayains, little Sayains.come out I have mail.' and they replied `not by the fur on our little Sayain tail!' the ugly iceyin was angry that they didn't do what he said and then he told them `Then I'll huff and I'll puff.and I'll blow your space pod to bits!' then he started forming a energy ball.and aimed at the space pod, but luckily the Sayains got out of there and went to a bigger space pod, after the ugly iceyin blew up the small pod.he went to the slightly bigger space pod and then said again `Little Sayains, little Sayains come out and I'll take you to the fair' then all three of them replied `Not by the strands of our Sayain hair!' then once again the ugly old iceyin said `Then I'll huff and I'll puff.and I will once again blow your space pod to bits!' yet again he made a energy ball and aimed it at the space pod.but once again the three Sayains escaped to a great big space pod! Now the ugly iceyin was beginning to get really angry and he then yelled out `I shall now destroy you pitiful Sayains!' and began making a massive energy ball and started to aim it at the space pod.and this space pod was full of other little Sayains too.they all thought they were done for.when all of a sudden! A gigantic Sayain appeared, he was as tall as a mighty Oozuru!.his hair was as golden as the shining sun! and his eyes were as green as .um.that Zarbon guy's hair.anyway.this Gigantic Sayain was the protector of the Sayains.a Super Sayain!! He stared down at the tiny shrimp of an iceyin and said `Fee Fi Fo Pie! I am a Super Sayain and now you `O ugly evil Iceyin shall now die!' and with that he STAMPED! On the Ugly Iceyin and squashed him flat and then the Sayains all rejoiced as the wicked Iceyin was now dead and they could all live happily ever after.the end" Somika finally finished they story, Quartina was just open-mouthed, her expression was in total awe  
  
"Wow! That was a cool story Somika!!" Somika smiled  
  
"and I guess the moral of the story is.don't ever let strangers come into your house .so yeah.that's why you mustn't let Trunks into this house, he's a stranger and we've barely known him for 16 minutes" Quartina however thought of something completely different  
  
"I better let Trunks in before a ugly iceyin tries to eat him!!" she yelled and ran to let Trunks in, Somika just put a hand to her forehead and went to stop Quartina.although then she decided that maybe it'd be fun to give Trunks one more chance , she climbed up onto the window sill and yelled out of the window  
  
"Hey Trunks! I'll give you one more chance! Either you go on a date with me and I'll let Quartina let you in.OR! You don't go on a date with me and you can just stay right out there" Somika smirked as Trunks sweatdropped  
  
"Ahh man what can I do?! .I can't go out on a date with her.she's 7 years younger than me! .but if I don't go out on a date with her.I'll end up staying out here.well I could go back to my timezone.but Goku and the others are counting on me to babysit these two girls.I guess I could just play along." Trunks sighed and looked at Somika with a defeated look in his eyes "Okay you win.I'll go on a date with you." he said, Somika smiled and then nodded to Quartina, Quartina jumped up and opened the door  
  
" Hiya Trunks!" Quartina said as he came through the door.well okay so she practically jumped right out in front of him as he came in, Trunks smiled lightly and picked her up  
  
"Hey there li'll one" Quartina gurgled and snuggled under his chin  
  
"E-heh.man you seem.kinda affectionate for a Sayain.ah well who cares? It's better than having one trying to kill you.or so Goku told me" He took Quartina over to the sofa and turned on the TV "There.you can watch these while I talk to your friend" Trunks said to Quartina who giggled  
  
"Thank you Trunks" she said and jumped onto the sofa, where she began to watch the cartoons that were on the TV, although she looked like she'd never seen a cartoon before, Trunks went over to Somika  
  
"Heh.so we cool about this.but just remember your 7 years younger than me.and anyway.erm.well.do you think you could tell me a little bit more about the Sayains? .Even though my Dad's a Sayain.I never got to hear him tell about his species more to the fact he was dead when I was only a 1 year old" Over to you Tazzy .^_^.  
  
Oh yeah, and how could I forget, here's the next chapter of the fic! ^^  
  
"So, ya wanna know about us Saiyans huh?" Somika said sitting next to Trunks on the couch.  
  
"Well, Saiyans are really cool, obviously cause I'm one of them." Somika stated. Quartina looked over at the two, she got up and began walking over to them.  
  
"Som-ee-ka." Quartina said a big happy smile on her face. Somika looked down at her cute little friend and picked her up. Somika placed Quartina on her lap and went on. "When saiyans are born, we all have tails." Somika said, her own tail flicking from side to side. "Every full moon, our tails let us turn into giant apes." Somika said crossing her arms.  
  
"GIANT APES?!?" Trunks screamed standing up.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?" Somika said absently looking at Quartina who was playing with her own tail. Trunks sat back down, a little uneasy, but continued to listen. "Saiyans can turn super Saiyan too, you know about that don't you?" Somika said giving Trunks a sideways glance. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Somika, Trunksey, I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Quartina said patting her small stomach. Somika looked at Quartina, then patted her own stomach.  
  
"I'm getting hungry too." Somika said standing up, Quartina and Trunks followed.  
  
"Hey guys, dinner's almost ready." Bulma called from the kitchen. Quartina pulled on Trunks' and Somika's pants.  
  
"After dinner, can we have some ice cream, I like ice cream, and cake, I like cake too." Quartina said looking up at both Trunks and Somika.  
  
"I guess so." Trunks said. Somika put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Another thing about Saiyans is they have really big appetites, because we fight a lot, we need to sustain our selves, the less we fight the less food we need, this might be a problem though, we have three saiyans here, just how much is Bulma planning on cooking?" Somika asked. Bulma walked out.  
  
"Ok guys, it's ready! It's out on the porch, as it's such a lovely night." Bulma said, then walked back into the kitchen. The three saiyans walked out onto the porch, Somika's eyes opened wide at the site of all the food.  
  
"Woah, there's gotta be 10 tons worth of food here, how'd she know?" Somika asked astounded.  
  
"Well, Bulma's lived with saiyans for most of her life, she's used to cooking this much." Trunks said. Quartina ran happily up to the food and began eating. Somika and Trunks smiled and did the same. After about 15 minutes they stopped, no more food left in sight.  
  
"That was yummy, I don't think I'll be able to eat any ice cream though, or cake, or anything else!" Quartina said a satisfied smile framing her face. Somika put her hands behind her head and lent back in her chair, letting her eyes close for a minute.  
  
"E-heh, I guess you two are pretty satisfied huh?" Trunks said looking over at Somika and Quartina, then at the sky. Suddenly his smile faded and turned into a look of terror as his eyes set upon the large white orb in the sky, none other then a full moon. Trunks got up and grabbed Quartina and Somika trying to force them inside.  
  
"TRUNKS?!? WHAT ARE YOU DO--" Somika started, but was stopped as her eyes met the full moons blaze. Quartina looked up as well, also taken in by the glow.  
  
::Evil laughter:: What will happen next? Mwah ha ha! Sorry it took so long buddy, but it's too hot to do anything over here. ::turns on fan:: E-heh, hopes ya likes ^^  
  
Heyas buddy! Heh it's alright.let's see what happens in this part of the fanfic.  
  
Both girls just stood, their eyes fixed on the full moon that glowed above them.Trunks just watched, not knowing what to do.it was true that he was a brave half-Saiyan but to see two young girls in a trance looking at the moon was slightly un-nerving, then his eyes widened as their hair began to raise up and they began to growl  
  
"Um.girls?" he asked them, only to be snarled at in response, and then to his horror, there was fur forming on their faces and arms and their teeth were becoming fangs, their eye pupils shrank completely until there was nothing there.and their eyes turned red.they also shot up in height.  
  
Very soon in two of the young girls places, were two gigantic apes, In Somika's place was a brown ape with blazing and angry red eyes, and in Quartina's place was a white ape, who also happened to have blazing red eyes and looked just as angry as the Somika ape did. "Uh man.this is NOT good!" Trunks just said as both apes now started roaring and the Quartina ape brought her foot up to smash down onto a building "Noooooo!!" Trunks yelled and lunged forward, went Super Saiyan and headbutted her leg, making her stumble backwards, Somika roared and started to prepare firing a mouth blast at another building, "Argh!" Trunks yelped and flew to stop the blast, he put his hands in a sort of curve, and then he tried to deflect the blast so it went up to the sky.  
  
Had Trunks not been a strong boy, nor had he had a lot of endurance he would've been reduced to nothing but smouldering ashes, but since he had the blood of a Saiyan flowing through him and he was a Super Saiyan he had no problem in deflecting the blast, but the blast was still pretty strong and once the blast had gone up to the sky Trunks looked at his hands, they were aching slightly and he looked back to the giant apes and frowned "I can't hurt them.their only children.but if I don't stop them.they'll destroy the entire city!!" Trunks then decided to call out to the others. Hi guys.e-heh don't mean to bother you or anything but.I GOT TWO MASSIVE APES OVER HERE WHO ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE CITY.AND EVEN THOUGH I'M A SUPER SAIYAN I CAN'T HANDLE THEM BOTH!! very soon the others were over there and had already started fighting the two giant apes,  
  
"Ya know.we can just get this over with and destroy them." Vegeta suggested  
  
"Vegeta you muscle-head!! Their only children! .even though their giant apes at the moment." Bulma said  
  
"Well we've tried almost everything.is there any sort of plan you have at the moment Goku?" Krillin asked his friend  
  
"Hmmm.well.maybe we could try and cut off their tails.or Piccolo could blow up the moon.again" Goku said "other than that.e-heh I got no ideas ^_^;" the guys anime fainted but Trunks quickly recovered  
  
"Come on! Now's not the time to be fooling around guys! We have to stop those two girls.er.apes" Piccolo put two fingers to his temples and began powering up the special beam cannon.also known as the Masenko beam  
  
"Okay.here I go.Special beam cannon.FIRE!!" Piccolo yelled and shot the beam at both of the apes tail's, the apes both roared in pain as their tails got cut off and they began to shrink down until both of them were girls again.  
  
Trunks went over to them, Gohan following "Hey.are you two alright?" Gohan asked them, Somika nodded slightly while Quartina slept soundly  
  
"Heh.the pressure of becoming a Giant Ape.it really tires you out" Somika started to trail off and then she just yawned and curled up to go to sleep.  
  
Bulma smiled and picked both of the girls up  
  
"Heh just look at them.they look so innocent."  
  
"Oh yes.really innocent.despite the fact they nearly FLATTENED US!" Vegeta shouted the last bit  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma snapped at him and then carried both of the girls back indoors  
  
"Ya know.them two are probably gonna freak when they see their tails are missing" Krillin said, folding his arms  
  
"Well.their tails should grow back pretty soon.it often takes 3 months for Saiyan tails to grow back.although sometimes Saiyan tails can grow back just a few days after they've been cut off" Vegeta explained.although knowing their pitiful minds they'll probably think they've been made useless.just because they won't have their tails.they'll think that there's no other way they can be strong" Krillin sweatdropped and side-glanced at Vegeta  
  
"Says the Saiyan who doesn't have a tail and can't even go Super Saiyan" Vegeta heard that and snarled  
  
"Oh you'll see Baldy! One day I'll become a Super Saiyan and when I do.I'll defeat Kakarrot!" the Saiyan prince declared, pointing up to the sky and yelling at the top of his voice,  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever Vegeta.anyway.come on Gohan we better head home.your mum'll end up worrying"  
  
"Okay Dad.hey Dad.would it be okay if I came over too see Quartina and Somika tomorrow? .I mean I promise to train really hard when I come back" Gohan looked up at his Dad, Goku smiled  
  
"Of course you can son..we still have 3 years till the androids arrive and this would be a great time for you to meet kids that are more or less your own age" Piccolo just flew behind them  
  
"well it better not extinguish any chances of us defeating those androids" he muttered  
  
"Piccolo.this would be a good time to let Gohan live life as a normal kid for once.even if it is for a few days" Goku explained to Piccolo as they headed back home.  
  
Yamcha went back inside the house and Vegeta just went back to training. Trunks just wiped sweat from his brow and went back indoors  
  
"Okay.first thing tomorrow.I explain to the girls what happened to their tails.it should be simple.as easy as pie.oh kami help me" Trunks said. Over to you buddy. ^_^  
  
Hey bud, finally finished the next chapter ^^ *dances with joy* Oh happy- ness! Anyway, this may be a little short, it's divided up in to three or so sections, but anyway, read and enjoy! -Tazzy ^^  
  
Trunks sat on the couch, watching over the girls who slept soundly. Bulma walked into the room and smiled to herself.  
  
"They look so innocent when they're sleeping.." Bulma said. Trunks nodded absently as Quartina wiggled around to get comfortable.  
  
"You wanna help me clean up?" Bulma asked looking in Trunks' direction.  
  
"Yeah sure, by the looks of it, these two might not wake up for a while." Trunks replied as he slowly got up. "Gee, I sure hope no one got hurt when the girls were in their ape form." Trunks thought to himself. Trunks started to pick up plates from the tables outside, as he did he looked up at the moon. It had a slight red tinge to it. Trunks looked at it curiously, then took the plates back inside.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks woke with a start, to the blood-curdling scream of the black haired female Saiya-jin, known as Somika. Trunks ran into the living room, which was where Somika and Quartina slept, to find Somika stomping around the room.  
  
"WHERE'S OUR TAILS?" she screamed looking under pillows, flower vases and couches. Trunks grabbed the screaming youth by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Somika, your tail will not be under any pillows, vases or couches, sit down and I'll tell you what happened." Trunks said sternly. Somika sighed and tried to come back to reality.  
  
"You're right." Somika said panting slightly. Quartina sat up and yawned. Quartina looked over at the pillow next to her and lifted it up, underneath it was a furry, white tail.  
  
"He he, you were wrong, look! I found mine!" Quartina stated happily.  
  
"What?!?" Trunks asked astonished.  
  
"I found my tail!" Quartina said holding up the white tail that flicked from side to side.  
  
"But, but, Piccolo.How?" Trunks managed to stutter.  
  
"Quartina's lucky, her tail grows back really quickly, I'm going to have to wait, just as I am right now, for your explanation?" Somika said tapping her foot impatiently at Trunks.  
  
"Oh yeah, just sit down and I'll tell you." Trunks said motioning for Somika to sit down next to Quartina.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh no! We didn't hurt anyone did we?" Quartina asked, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I'm hoping not, but turning into giant apes can do that." Trunks replied. Somika crossed her arms and closed her eyes as if disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong Somm-ee?" Quartina asked. Somika didn't reply, but her eyes closed tighter.  
  
"I.I can feel someone coming." Somika replied after a while. Trunks and Quartina felt it too. Soon the doorbell rang, Bulma walked over and answered.  
  
"Gohan, Goku come in!" Trunks heard his mother's voice say. Gohan came running in happily, Goku and Bulma walked in soon after.  
  
"QUARTINA, SOMIKA!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to the girls.  
  
"Hey, your tail grew back, did yours grow back too, Somika?" Gohan asked looking from the snow-white tail to Somika's, almost cross looking black eyes. Somika grunted.  
  
"No." She replied bluntly.  
  
"How's my little cousin then?" Goku asked ruffling Somika's fringe.  
  
"Tail-less." Somika said, a small smile crossing her features.  
  
"And how are you little one?" Goku asked looking from Somika to Quartina.  
  
"I'm tail- err, not less!" Quartina replied happily. Goku smiled. Quartina jumped down from the couch and went off to play with Gohan.  
  
"Ok kiddo, I'm gonna go train for the androids, you and Quartina be good for Trunks, ok." Goku said winking.  
  
"Ok, but be careful, you're the only family I have left." Somika said hugging Goku. Trunks looked at the two, they did look a lot alike. Goku turned to leave but he stopped and frowned.  
  
"I feel something coming." Goku stated. Somika jumped up.  
  
"I can feel it too, it's him, the guy that was chasing us!" Somika said. Gohan and Quartina looked over too.  
  
"Get ready guys." Goku said.  
  
Oh no! The guy is coming! He he, sorry it took a while, buddy. I really like the family thing between Goku and Somika ^^ Hmm, if Somika is Goku's cousin, what would that make her to Gohan? Oh well! Over to you, bud! ^^  
  
Heyas buddy! ^_^ hmm.well if Goku is Somika's cousin, that'd make Gohan a 2nd cousin, it's the same with my family, my cousin has two kids so their my second cousins. Anyways let's see what happens in this part of the fanfic.  
  
Somika growled as she sensed the dark energy that was the evil guy coming ever closer to Earth,  
  
"Oh great.as if the androids in three years time weren't enough to worry about.we now has some unknown bad guy coming to Earth" Bulma stated as she saw all the guys (Vegeta, Yamcha, Trunks, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin.who just suddenly came along) standing around, looking up into the sky, frowning as they sensed whatever it was coming this way. Quartina whimpered and huggled into Gohan who looked at her kindly  
  
"it's okay Quartina.we'll protect you and Somika from this monster" Trunks glanced over to Somika who was looking like she was prepared to fight to, Vegeta also looked over and smirked to Somika  
  
"maybe you should get that other little weakling and hide up.I could take on that monster no problem" he stated only for Somika to glare right back at him  
  
"No!.that monster is the whole reason me and Quartina fled from Planet Vegeta.and after everything he did.I want to make sure he pays dearly for it!"  
  
" But Somika.what exactly did this monster do?" Goku asked his little cousin "Well Kakarrot.I wouldn't say the time's right for stories.but." Somika sighed and began to explain. ~Brief Flashback~ It was a fairly peaceful (well.by Saiyan standards anyway) day on Planet Vegeta and life on there was just going on as normal, there were Saiyans in the bars drinking, laughing, fighting.and generally getting drunk, some of the Saiyan Elites were being prepared to get rid of some dark desolate planets, since Frieza no longer worked in partner-ship with the Saiyans, they'd gone back to trading with other aliens, Somika was training with her Uncle (and surrogate father) Bardock, Quartina was with her father Toma, he was telling her all about how she'd be the one to become Queen when King Vegeta died since Prince Vegeta was no where to be found when they'd all been revived again, so in other words they were living pretty peaceful lives.  
  
Then came the arrival of the monster, he wasn't related to Frieza or anyone like that but he had the same intentions as Frieza had.the Saiyans didn't trust him at all and more or less booted him off the planet when he said something about an `Alliance' and he yelled that he'd have revenge and flew off into the dark and lonely space and they thought he was gone for good. But then a few days later he returned in the dead of night and began causing chaos, Somika was woken up from her sleep when a blood curdling scream pierced the night sky, she scrambled out of her bed and ran to her window, her eyes widened as she saw several buildings on fire and that monster was fighting several Saiyans who had come just a few seconds after someone screamed, Somika then gasped as the monster picked up one of the Saiyans and threw him over his shoulder sending him crashing into the others. Then she decided to run and try and find her Uncle Bardock  
  
"Uncle Bardock! Uncle Bardock!! That guy's back on the Planet.he's trashing the place!" she yelled as she ran to where his sleeping quarters were  
  
"Don't worry kiddo.I thought this might happen" Bardock said as he put on his headband, however he was frowning "Somika.I want you to take Quartina and try to find a way off the planet.if this is anything like with Frieza.then I want you two to be safe." Bardock looked down to Somika who looked puzzled "I know you'll probably think I'm crazy.but I saw that this would happen.in one of my visions.but there's no more time to explain." Bardock began to walk in the direction of where most of the Saiyans were fighting the monster already  
  
"But Uncle Bardock!" Somika shouted but Bardock looked back to her  
  
"He's planning to wipe out all of us.just find Quartina and run for it! I'll try and hold that monster off to bide you some time" and then Bardock looked ahead again and began running to the outside, Somika just decided to take her Uncle's advice and ran for it. Somika ran out the back door and began to make her way over to where Toma, Celipa and Quartina lived, she was surprised to find the apartment's door open but then reckoned that Toma and Celipa had gone to fight the monster too, she sensed a power level in the apartment and went in  
  
"Hey Quartina! Are you in here?" Somika asked kinda quietly just in case it wasn't Quartina she could sense "It's me.Somika.come on Quartina where are you?" Somika began to get worried slightly then blinked as she heard a whimper come from the kitchen "Quartina?" Somika asked as she came in, the kitchen seemed dark with the light from the fires outside coming in through the windows illuminating some of the kitchen in an eerie red colour  
  
"Somika?" Somika heard a little voice come from under the kitchen table, Somika looked under the table to see two innocent blue eyes looking back at her  
  
"Heh yeah, hi there Quartina.why are you under the table?" Somika asked the little Saiyan who looked slightly scared  
  
"Daddy and Mummy told me to stay under the table because I'd be safe in here.they went to fight the big bad monster guy"  
  
"Well Uncle Bardock told me to find you and that we've both got to get off of this planet.he's biding us some time.come on let's go" Somika smiled and began to go, but then noticed Quartina hadn't come out from under the table "Quartina come on! We've got to go" Quartina shook her head  
  
"No! Mummy and Daddy said that I'd be safe in here.and if I came out from under the table.then I'd be disobeying Mummy and Daddy" Somika couldn't believe this, she was trying to help herself and Quartina but Quartina was stopping them from going,  
  
"Look Quartina.I'm sorry if you feel like you'd be disobeying your Mum and Dad.but if we don't go soon.we'll both die.think about it, your Mum and Dad wouldn't want you to die and if you stay here then that's what'll happen.I've seen that monster fight and so far he's winning so we have to get out of he-." Somika was cut off as Quartina let out an outburst  
  
"What?!!" she shouted and came out from under the table however she began running in the direction of where the Saiyans were fighting the monster, Somika ran out in front of Quartina and tried holding her back  
  
" No Quartina! Come on we have to get away from here!" however Quartina was screaming and shouting, her little face full of anger for maybe the first time in her life  
  
"Let me at that bad monster guy! I'll roast him! I'll eat him for dinner! I'll make him go boom!! I won't let him hurt Unkie Bardock or Mummy and Daddy or anyone else.Somika just let me at him!!" Quartina yelled, tears starting to stream down her face, Somika looked shocked slightly, she'd never seen Quartina be like this before  
  
"Look Quartina.I know how you feel.I don't want him to hurt anyone either.but Uncle Bardock said that me and you had to go to safety" Somika said, Quartina stopped yelling and looked at Somika "Now come on kiddo.we have to get away from here.your Mum and Dad would want you to be safe and if we get away from here then we will be safe.I'm sure your Mum and Dad would understand.so what d'ya say Quartina?" Quartina sniffled and wiped her eyes, then looked back at Somika with a determined look on her face  
  
"Yeah let's go!" Quartina stated and both girls began to run towards where the shuttle bay was. ~ End the maybe-not-so-brief Flashback ^_^; ~ ".and that's the entire story" Somika finished the story of what had happened  
  
"Man.so I guess it really matters that you fight too?" Goku asked his young cousin who nodded  
  
"I want to make him pay for what he did to our race and our planet" Somika clenched her fists and smirked a smirk that Goku did when he took on a powerful enemy. Goku saw this and smiled  
  
"Yep.your definatly part of my family" he said to her  
  
"Hey guys get ready! It's nearly here!!" Krillin yelled, Quartina ran behind Bulma and peeked out from behind Bulma's legs and they all prepared for the monster who was coming ever nearer, Goku, Somika, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha and Trunks all stood frowning  
  
"when he get's here.he's gonna find out just why you should never mess with a Saiyan!" Goku declared.  
  
Oooh! Here comes the bad guy, what will happen next? Over to you buddy. ^_^  
  
To be continqued....  
  
Important Notes:  
  
In this universe, Toma, Bardock and Celipa were Saiyan Scientists as well as Saiyan Warriors.  
  
Somika and Quartina are only young Saiyan children, and young Saiyan children can't control themselves when in Oozuru form.  
  
This is an alternate universe, so some things are different from how they originally happened. 


End file.
